keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Ekoko
Ekoko '''(エココ) is a '''Chef ( シェフ Shefu) for a high classed restaurant in Alien street. Character Ekoko's a mature woman who works as a chef in alien street. Her home is actually underground hidden in alien street. Shes pretty much a pyro maniac. Usually using her own flames to do things like cooking. People often claim her speciality for baking is Bombe Alaska. Appearance Ekoko is a gray colored keronian with light blue eyes. Her hat is a steel-blue color with gray bubble patterns at the end of the flaps. Just like other females, still has her tadpole features. The white marking on her face curves in, like a "o" shape. Her hands and feet have white makings like a "V". Ekoko's symbol is a flame, the one on her hat is white while the one on her stomach is light blue. 'Personality' Ekoko is a rather mature person. Shes thoughtful of others, often putting others before herself. Shes quite responsible, and often takes good care of people and things. Ekoko doesn't rush others, letting them take their time. People consider her sweet or kind for the things she does. Shes rather observant, whether it be emotions or appearance, with a small scan threw, she can figure out situations or just get them to tell her what happen themselves. Shes polite when she speaks, even with good friends. Shes almost never seen angry, so far, only been seen a little annoyed at most. Likes and dislikes The winter season, she says she doesn't dislike it, but truthfully she cant stand the cold weather. Because winter is the coldest season, she stays indoors often. Always wears a scarf during autumn and winter, but includes a sweater during winter. She doesn't really like being hit with cold water, and will often try to turn it into steam unless its a pool or the ocean. Ekoko thinking of justice, doesn't like killers, in fact, she fears them. Ekoko has a thing for kids, she finds them cute , even if they are mischief. Unfortunately for her, kids don't like her as much. Shes is basically a pyromaniac, she likes fire and plays with it. She enjoys all types of candles and sometimes try's to make her own. Often lights at least one candle per day. Shes rather happy cooking, she likes seeing people smile when they eat her meals. She loves bombe alaska, mostly because its flambeed. History No one in the house could cook, but Ekoko, so she ended up cooking most of the time. Thou, while still pretty young, Ekoko lost her parents when a serial killer was on the loose. Her parents hid her, but they were caught by them, she had witnessed them being killed. She came out of hiding when she heard the police come, of course she became more fearful of murderers than others. She was raised into a orphanage from then on, and eventually from there, grew her fondness for kids. Ekoko often had to work part-time to pay for her schooling fees. She was recommended by one of the teachers to attend culinary school after she graduates. Since it was for cooking, she instantly sent a application. After graduating school, she found out she was accepted and attended the Culinary school. Ekoko always payed attention, and studied, she ended up one of the top students. Keron still reminded her what happened, so she moved off to pekopen and into alien street, and works as a Chef for a top-notch restaurant. On her way home from work, some men started pestered her,she politely tried to go, but the men pestered on, eventually her fear started to get to her and she could barely do anything. Nazozo ended up saving her from them. She invited him over and relied on him for protection, due to her fear getting to her head. Their friendship turned into dating. Relationships Nazozo Nazozo was the one who saved Ekoko one day, of course she always wanted to repay him. She often invites him over to stay. Eventually their relationship developed into a romantic relationship. Shes somewhat afraid of his demon form, often tries to imagine him as his normal self, but shes trying to over come this fear for him. Ekoko relies on Nazozo for protection,despite this being selfish, but this only shows how much she trusts him. She really loves Nazozo, even if it isnt noticeable, she always observes him closer than others, but if it seems like he doesnt want to talk about it, she wont ask him to like she normally would do with others. She understands she'll die earlier than Nazozo, because of that she trys to stay as health as possible to live longer. Abilities Ekoko is able to control fire, her hands can emit a blue or white flame. A special blue flame can heal wounds. She uses her fire for most of her things, including cooking, sometimes could be found playing with it. Her body is nearly fire proof, it can withstand heat others cant, but only the white markings on her hands and feet are fire-proof where she can touch any heat directly. She doesnt ever get sun burn. Weakness Fears killers and murderers the most, she can't speak nor move when she sees one. She starts shaking from just hearing words related to "murder" or "killer". Cold water can usually douse her flames and keep her from emitting it again, until shes dry at least. Future In the future, Ekoko is married to Nazozo and has two children with him. Their daughter Nakoko & their son Ezozo. She still works at the same restaurant, but she became the new head chef after the previous one had retired. Ekoko doesn't understand why Nazozo doesnt get she gets paid nicely, being the head chef of a 5-star reasutrant. Nicknames People normally just call her "Ekoko" or "Eko" with the suffix they normally would use. Ekoko call people by their name with the suffix "-san". If she closer to someone she'll just call them by their name. Nazozo is the only one she uses "-kun" with. Trivia *She was originally designed by Atlanta-hammy [Atlanta-hammy], but Riryo http://sushiba.deviantart.com/ Sushiba had adopted her. *Her name "Eko" comes from the word "Enkou" meaning flame. External links *deviantArt Ekoko Reference Category:Characters Category:Keronians